


End to End

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Mitch scores a fucking filthy goal and Matt wants to celebrate with him.





	End to End

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written shit in like months, but here I am pounding out two fics in three days. What is happening? 
> 
> Nothing special, but I just wanted to write a little something because that end-to-end goal tonight was fucking amazing and I am in love. Haven't seen it? [Here](https://twitter.com/MapleLeafs/status/943679092590772224). I literally spent no attention on editing; any mistakes are my own.

Mitch was still all smiles and floating when he came off the ice that night. End to end. The goal had looked like something he’d goofed around with Auston about during practice. He was sure he couldn’t execute the same kind of goals that Matts did, but he’d actually done it. A slight twinge in his chest came from the thought of missing having Auston on the ice, but at least he was there. He _saw_ it. Once he got a shower and the team finished with media for the night, they’d go grab a beer and celebrate.

The way Marty looked at him when he entered the locker room to start stripping off his padding was nothing short of predatory, and Mitch knew that there was a different kind of celebration coming first. Auston would be willing to wait for him, though. He was used to the relationship that Mitch had with Matt.

If he was being honest, they hadn’t quite figured out what they were to each other aside from the fact that they enjoyed the other's’ presence. They enjoyed it a lot. And _frequently_. Mitch had spent more time at Matt’s house or hotel room in the last two weeks than he had at his own, which he was actively trying not to read into. He wasn’t sure Matt wanted to define whatever relationship they had, and Mitch didn’t really want to, either. He was happy with the affection and the time they spent together. Definitely was good with the sex, too.

Now, with both of them stripped out of their jerseys and pads, and the way that Matt’s gaze kept settling on him, he knew that they were going to have to have a moment to themselves or this was going to happen in front of the rest of the team. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d witnessed one of their teammates getting rewarded for a goal or a high-point night, but Mitch wanted to keep this to himself tonight.

He grabbed onto Matt’s wrist, hauling him up and toward the showers when he passed by his stall. He was almost down to wearing nothing and if he got his dick out, Mitch couldn’t guarantee he’d give up on the vague idea of privacy. At least if they were in the showers together, the team would know to give them a little bit of time together before the rest of them came in. They’d all had to do media scrums before when they were sweaty messes before because their teammates needed a minute.

After both of them removed the remaining clothing and Matt turned the water on to a comfortable temperature, it was no surprise that his next reaction was to tug Mitch into him and kiss him in that way that always put his heart on a roller coaster. It was intense but slow, biting and breathtaking. He felt _owned_ when Matt kissed him like this—frankly, he couldn’t deny he liked the idea of it.

“Goal scoring looks good on you.” Matt whispered against his mouth when he took a moment to pull back, both of them needing to catch their breath.

Mitch was panting and he wanted to come up with a good response, something witty maybe, but he was a little too distracted by the weight of his dick where it hung hard between his legs. All he could really manage was to rub his dick along Matt’s hip before falling back in to keep kissing him.

Did Matt have more than one set of hands or was he really that lost already? It felt like he was everywhere at once. Running fingers through Mitch’s hair, palming at his ass, holding his midsection tightly, cupping his cheek. It wasn’t possible, but it was overwhelming, making him whimper as Matt slid his tongue out of Mitch’s mouth.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He murmured, tipping Mitch’s head back so he could look at the way his eyes were getting hazy with need.

“Thought you were gonna praise me some more about that goal,” Mitch teased, a soft smile coming over his face as he licked over his bottom lip, already starting to swell from the attention.

Matt was gentle but certain with the way he pressed Mitch back against the wall of the shower, putting them just a little out of the spray of water. “I can do both, can’t I?”

“I won’t stop you.”

“Good.” Another retaliation was forming on his lips when Matt trailed his fingers down Mitch’s stomach and wrapped firmly around his cock. The first stroke pulled a startled little moan from him and he had to try not to buck up into Matt’s hand. He was sensitive, that much they all knew, but he could control himself.

A slight chuckle and Matt nipped at the shell of his ear. “Remember what I promised you last week I would let you try once you earned it?”

Mitch’s eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m serious. Do you want to?”

“Jesus, fuck, yes.” Mitch leaned in to lick into Matt’s mouth as a shiver went through him. God, he’d been wanting it since he’d first learned about it, but the promise that he might experience it was new. Matt had no gag reflex and he’d teased Mitch with the knowledge that he enjoyed having someone shove their cock down his throat on occasion.

Mitch was so fucking hard, Matt dropping to his knees in front of him and this was going to kill him before he even got his dick wet. Was there something he should like… say? Some sort of warning or reassurance or just anything? What if Matt didn’t _actually_ mean tha—

“I can hear you thinking. Just stop and put your dick in my mouth, for fucks sake,” he said with a laugh.

Matt’s mouth was so warm and inviting, making him sigh when he fed the head of his cock passed Matt’s lips. His tongue was licking at him immediately, swirling around the tip and against the underside where he knew Mitch was sensitive. It forced his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper and that was going to be the last ounce of control Mitch had.

The next thrust was rough, pushing deeper than Mitch had ever been allowed to go before. Matt always kept his hands on Mitch’s hips, setting the pace and the depth when Mitch was too far gone to be able to keep himself in check. But this time, his hands were resting against Mitch’s ankles. He was allowing himself to be used and the thought was almost too much.

He’d always loved the way Matt kept the top of his hair longer mostly because it looked stunning, but with his hand fisted in it, tightening it incrementally to see what he could take, Mitch definitely found the practical use. Matt wasn’t giving him indication that he needed to stop, so he thrust forward, dragging Matt’s face down onto his cock at the same time.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He could feel the head of his cock force its way into Matt’s throat, the tight heat around him. “Matt, Matt,” he whined and continued to fuck as deep as he could. He pulled back enough for Matt to get a breath, but he knew that it would be the only time he needed it.

“Babe, I’m gonna come, I’m sorry, I’m sor— _ohhh_!” Mitch kept dragging Matt’s mouth onto his cock as he spilled down his throat, knowing that all of his come was going to end up in his belly. The thought never failed to have him trembling.

Matt pulled off once Mitch was empty, gently cleaning him up with his tongue. “Why’d you apologize?” He asked.

“W-wanted to last longer. It’s embarrassing, coming like that so fast.”

It took them a moment to get Matt up off the tile floor, but he leaned in to kiss Mitch softly once he was. “Only to you. Kinda hot that you can’t keep control of yourself.”

Mitch blushed as he heard some of his other teammates beginning to enter the showers and, yeah, in that sense he might have been thankful for his lack of stamina.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
